User talk:Phantombeast
TORIKO Sure, we can catch up whenever you feel like it! Anyway, sorry for the wait- I added the wordmark! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:51, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Can I please use your ring breaker magic? It's for Valerie Cross's Erdeer Soul, it's her ultimate form. The Dragon Star 17:20, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Hello! Bluemage1992 here! Just wanted to say that your character is so cool. Also, i hope we can be friends. Bluemage1992bluemage1992 00:14, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Oh i see and okay! Also, the character i am making, he has an usual weapon like Don. He has Sword Magic, Healing Magic, Ice-Make Magic and Telekinesis magic. Bluemage1992bluemage1992 04:46, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Done! I've sent a warning, too. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:37, February 11, 2016 (UTC) There ya go. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:57, February 21, 2016 (UTC) I am NOT going well. But anyway, which gif was replaced? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:38, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Hey Phant! I was wondering if I could use your Surface Effect Magic? Tsun-Tsun 14:52, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Death Watch Reference Yo, Is it okay if I reference the Death Watch in my Diego page, with your permision. ComicMaster619 (talk) 18:07, June 22, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 hello, my name is Renegade1996. I am contacting you because i am going to start writing a Fairytail Fanfiction on Wattpad and would like your premission to use your Magma God SLayer magic in the sotry. I will be sure to credit you if you should say yes Can I use your Scythe Magic? [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 20:02, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Crazy Ace Hey Phantom, nice to meet you. I was wondering if I could create a character using Crazy Ace. The idea so far is he uses Origin Magic to learn it, and subsequently gains a God Soul of the Flying Spaghetti Monster, who is an Exalted One and a god of insanity. Overpowered, I know, but what do you say? Thanks for your time --Garlicfork (talk) 17:40, November 10, 2016 (UTC) hey phantom i asked Grxxn but in case he doesn't respond could i use Counter Magic for a character? Ripcordkill345 (talk) 03:12, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Hey Phantom this is an odd question but can you tell me how to create my own template? The orange one is kinda dorky looking. Thanks Alvedrez (talk) 23:41, November 27, 2016 (UTC)Alvedrez Key Sync Hello Phantom, I would like to ask for permission to give your Key Sync magic to my Dark Mage called Lance Dracoon. Davide Yamazaki (talk) 20:08, December 30, 2016 (UTC)Davide Yamazaki Hello, I was wondering if my charatcer Alex can learn Shatterpoint with your permission. CM6 03:34, January 10, 2017 (UTC)ComicMaster619 ROLEPLAY Hey phantom. I was very interested in your stories so I thought that can I rp with you? It's been a while since i've roleplayed and I'm definitely ready for it. So tell me when you wanna rp with me, FatalLightning999 14:48, January 7, 2018 (UTC)